


25. photo

by bruises



Series: tumblr drabbles [19]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Cute, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Drabble, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Kissing, Prompt Fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-18
Updated: 2015-12-18
Packaged: 2018-05-07 10:31:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5453435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bruises/pseuds/bruises
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“We don’t have any photos together,” Allison frowns as she looks through her camera roll.</p>
            </blockquote>





	25. photo

**Author's Note:**

> from [this list.](http://ohfemslash.tumblr.com/post/134629099165/send-me-a-ship-a-word-and-ill-write-you-a-fic)

“We don’t have any photos together,” Allison frowns as she looks through her camera roll.

Cora jumps on the bed beside Allison, causing her to drop her phone on her face. “Do we really need them? I’m sure Lydia will take photos of us during Christmas.”

“We’ve been dating for almost a year now, Cor,” Allison says. “Please take some selfies with me.”

She rolls her eyes and stares at her girlfriend. “What’s in it for me?”

“Does there have to be a deal involved?” Allison asks.

When Cora folds her arms and doesn’t say anything back, Allison takes that as a yes.

“We can get pizza tonight,” Allison offers, shrugging slight.

Cora nods and smiles. “Great. Let’s get this over and done with.”

Allison grins and unlocks her phone. She quickly opens the camera app on her phone and looks at Cora.

“So just...be you? You’re cute so we shouldn’t have a problem,” Allison chuckles.

They shuffle closer to each other and Cora puts her arm around Allison. She leans in and kisses her girlfriend’s cheek, and Allison snaps a few photos one after the other. They switch and Allison kisses Cora, and they end up in fits of laughter.

Cora gently grabs Allison’s phone and gets her hand ready to take the photo.

“Hey, Allison,” She says softly.

Allison looks up at her, and Cora leans down and kisses her lips. She takes the photo and accidentally drops the phone onto the bed.

“It’ll be fine,” Allison laughs.

She reaches for Cora’s neck and pulls her in for more kisses.

“Order pizza first,” Cora says between breaths.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> let me know what you think!! // [my tumblr](http://ohfemslash.tumblr.com/)


End file.
